Plants are often treated by contacting them with compositions. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/324,617 discloses treating non-citrus plants with compositions that contain at least one cyclopropene and that contain at least one plant growth regulator that is not a cyclopropene. It is desired to provide methods that involve treating certain specific crop plants at developmental stage or stages appropriate for those specific crop plants. Independently, it is also desired to provide methods of treating plants that result in an increase in the yield of the crop produced by those plants.
Many inbred corn lines are especially susceptible to heat stress during early tassel formation and pollination. Other inbred corn lines are especially susceptible to drought stress during early to mid vegetative growth periods. Inbreds are also susceptible to the stress associated with the physical injury that occurs during the act of detasseling inbreds to be used as females. All of these situations result in exaggerated economic losses due to the weak nature of the inbreds and high value seed they produce.
Thus, there remains a need for methods to enhance yield or seed production for stress-susceptible plant, including certain inbred corn lines.